Purgatory
by Pinboo
Summary: Greed, wrath, lust, sloth, gluttony, envy, and pride. He did not mind being a sinner for her.  Halloween one-shot treat


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Card Captor Sakura

**Warning** : **First, **this is AU. It's set outside the Card Captor Sakura Universe, though I'd say that the setting is the usual nowadays setting. **Second, **this is rated M or mature. Beware of explicit (or implicit) sexual content, violence, and disturbing scenes.

**Summary** : Greed, wrath, lust, sloth, gluttony, envy, and pride. He did not mind being a sinner for her. Halloween one-shot treat.

* * *

><p><strong>Purgatory<strong>

_Her sin was her beauty._

_His, was her._

* * *

><p>The first day<p>

_**.**__avaratia._

_(_greed)

* * *

><p>He just could not get enough of her.<p>

After all, he had been waiting for months. It was not that he had not tried to rationalize his mind. But when his obsession was eating him every _second_ ever since he first laid eyes on her, waiting for _months_ was certainly killing him.

He caressed her raven hair carefully. He touched her face in patient delicacy.

It was not enough. He might have all the time then that he had succeeded in kidnapping her, but still, he needed more.

He needed to touch her _more_; he needed to look at her _more; _he needed to preserve her _more_. The last thought drove him to get his canvas and set of oil paints. His next move was to position her neatly on the big chair. The girl struggled a lot, but he had ensured earlier that her wrists and ankles were perfectly tied. He gave her a reassuring smile, before he went to his position behind his canvas and started to paint –no, to engrave her into his vision, his memory.

"What do you want?" the violet-eyed girl spoke for the first time in a more civilized tone. Her throat was already sore. After all, she had screamed for quite some time since she first woke up that morning only to find herself tied up in an unfamiliar place.

The man gave no answer as he was too engrossed into perfecting the image he had in his canvas.

The girl cleared her throat to get his attention. "We can negotiate this, Sir. And I can probably ensure your punishment won't be as severe."

He still ignored her.

"How much do you want?" The lady did not give up. "I am sure my mother can –"

"I am perfectly aware of what your family can offer me, Miss Daidouji," the man finally let his deep voice out. "Unfortunately, as you probably can see from your surroundings, I am not interested in trivial things such as money anymore."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. Looking at such luxurious room, she realized that he had a point. Sadly, it did not make her situation any easier. "Then… _what_ do you want?"

She thought he would ignore her again, but no.

"You. All I want is you."

She chuckled sinisterly. "Very romantic, Mister –"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. You are free to call me Eriol though, Miss Daidouji," he glanced at her again and put up a kind smiling face that almost fooled her. The refined young man looked nothing like a criminal. But she knew that the most dangerous criminal was the one the likes of him.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," she insisted. "Just…how long are you going to do this?"

It was then his turn to chuckle.

"Unexpectedly such a stupid question coming from someone as well-educated as you are." He gave a grin that reached his sapphire eyes. "Does 'forever' sound exciting to you? Because it certainly does for me."

* * *

><p>The second day<p>

._ira_.

(wrath)

* * *

><p>Her scream totally ruined her composed demeanor. He gave not the slightest care as he only pulled her raven locks harder and kicked her body in a wilder manner. His anger took the best of him and he turned the girl just the day prior he praised as Aphrodite into a box sack. Despite his brutality, his voice and choice of word were still coated with eerie calmness. "Was I not being hospitable enough? Were you not pleased with your stay here, Miss Daidouji?"<p>

"Forgive me, please forgive me!" she pleaded but another kick was aimed at her stomach. She groaned in complete pain and she almost wished she could just faint, because the pain was unbearable.

"Then why did you try to run away, hm? Why did you try to contact your family? You wound my feeling, Miss Daidouji. You make me think as if I am a terrible host."

Tears flowed from her violet eyes. She felt like the fine breakfast he had choked her earlier that morning was about to be thrown out. Earlier that morning she had used the small time when he had been away to break his wine bottle and use the shard to cut the ropes around her wrists. She had been looking for the telephone when he caught her red handed. Her blue eyes were calm all the time, but his limbs caused great pain throughout her entire body. He intentionally left her face out of the brutal treatment though, because it was that part of her that he was obsessed the most.

"Why are you not answering me, Miss Daidouji?" He murmured next to her ear as his blunt nails scratched her back painfully through her designer dress. She was about to scream some more, but Eriol had first plastered her mouth. "You wound me. You deeply wound me."

Her sobs continued just as his kicks resumed.

* * *

><p>The third day<p>

._luxuria _.

(lust)

* * *

><p>The moment the big door was opened and he walked himself inside the room, Tomoyo silently crawled back in fear. He had let her hands and legs untied, just because he perfectly knew she would not try to escape anymore. Or simply, because her broken limbs would not make an escape less painful for her.<p>

Eriol glanced at the raven-haired girl. Blue bruises and smears of blood from cuts were evident on her porcelain skin. But for goodness sake, she still looked as heavenly as when he first laid eyes on her. He was tempted to leave her the way she was, but decided that his muse deserved more gentleness now that she had supposedly succumbed. His lips formed a warm smile as he put the first aid kit next to her, but horror was never absent from her eyes.

He sighed in concern. "Don't look at me that way, Miss Daidouji. I am not here to hurt you. In fact, I am here to treat your wounds," he said in soothing tone.

But she had seen enough of what this man was capable of and could never even force herself to believe him –even when his facial expression and voice were very convincing. Tomoyo only looked back to the floor and weakly, painfully, pushed her body backward.

"Miss Daidouji…" he warned through his tone of voice and she stopped moving. "Take off your clothes."

Shivers began their way through her body. Despite her fear towards him, she muttered a strong protest. "No."

"Take off your clothes," he repeated. And when she still showed clear resistance, he lurched towards her and slowly pushed her to lay flat on his marble floor. Her cries began and she tried to crawl away. Her broken bones felt awful when she did so and he only needed to apply more pressure to pin her hands down, caged her between his legs, and pulled down her back zipper. His hand carefully caressed her bruised back as he applied some salve to her wounds. Something inside of him was excited upon looking the blue bruises on her fair skin. Her cries were ignored as he only kissed her bruises and afterwards treated her wounds.

"Don't do this to me," she begged.

"Hush. Just stay still," he cooed as he unclasped her bra open. His hands slipped from her back to cup on her breasts. Tomoyo closed her eyes, her whimpers never ceased as he stroke her body sensually.

The salve was soon forgotten. His touches had nothing to do with treating her wounds anymore and they expressed nothing but urge and passion. Everything around him did not matter at the moment, he was just too keen in touching her soft skin and he knew he just needed to see and caress more.

Eriol's right hand then slowly snaked inside her fine navy skirt and pulled down her underwear. She struggled, but his legs and left hand kept her still.

"I beg you, please… Not this, not this…"

He did not bother to reply to her pleas and focused more on stroking her clit.

The pain as he entered her made her clawed the floor. Her whimpers turned to desperate scream.

He loved to see her beautiful face in pain. He loved her deafening scream. He loved and lusted everything about her.

A smile grazed his lips and the only thought that crossed his mind was that he needed more and more.

* * *

><p>The fourth day<p>

._acedia._

(sloth)

* * *

><p>He thought he could forget anything when he was in that room with her, only together with her.<p>

He did not think his real work was of any importance anymore. He did not bother to make contact to any human being other than her. He did not even try to put up the mask to save his public image.

Eriol lazily played with her soft, wavy hair as he contently watched her expression. Her tears had dried, her wounds were already bandaged, and her torn clothes were already changed into a beautiful white frilly dress. But things could not be undone, just as how broken her bones were and just as how tainted her purity was. Her expression was vacant as she lied there on his couch and stared to his painted ceiling.

Tomoyo faintly heard the man sigh.

"I could live like this forever, you know?" he said with a smile so warm, so full of genuine belief.

The Daidouji heiress gave no response.

He continued his monologue. "I don't remember when the last time I felt so complete was. Thank you, Miss Daidouji."

Anger resurfaced inside her. Emotion came back on her violet eyes. If she still had strength, she would slap him. Scratch him. _Kill _him.

"…I hate you," she murmured.

He only smiled as his fingers continued to idly massage her temple. "And I love you."

* * *

><p>The fifth day<p>

._gula._

(gluttony)

* * *

><p>Tomoyo only closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore his touches, his licks, his grunts.<p>

Vain attempt.

Her hands clutched hard on the sheet. Fresh tears rolled down from her eyes again as she sensed him pouring down more chocolate syrup onto her womanhood.

"You taste so good," he bluntly said –breathed into her opening. She was trying to clamp her legs together, but his stronger arms only pushed them further.

"You psychotic bastard," she blurted out.

His response was to push his tongue farther. She groaned and hated herself for such reaction.

* * *

><p>The sixth day<p>

._invida._

(envy)

* * *

><p>She did not understand.<p>

Her thoughts ran wild as tremor and fear burned her mind. She did not understand, she truly did not understand.

Tomoyo took a big gulp of air as Eriol pulled her head from the water. She choked hard. Breathing was difficult, but she still expressed her lack of knowledge, her lack of understanding. "W-why? Y-you said you l-love m –" her words were not finished as he pushed her head to submerge into the cold water again.

Water started to fill her lungs. Her eyes were wide open and her arms were stretched out of the water to stop his action. But the man only looked at her calmly as he kept on drowning her inside the bathtub. Eriol waited for five more seconds before he pulled her out again, his hand was gripping her neck hard.

Again, she choked the water out of her lungs. Her head felt spinning and her fear got the best of her. "P-please let go of me. D-don't kill me. I'll do anything, just –"

She screamed as his hand choked her neck harder and pushed her body inside the water-filled bathtub again, but he pulled her out quicker this time. His sapphire eyes stared deeply at her. She tried to read him, to read the man who had claimed to love her but was so intent in killing her. She tried to save her life and where her strength could never outmatch him, she could only test her luck in persuading him.

But even when her life was at stake, she only had one thought in her mind. A part of her already believed that persuading such a crazy man would be useless. And if she had to die, she just wanted a reason. "Why?"

"Because your beauty is ethereal. It doesn't deserve such a mortal living, where hideous, envious people try to take it away. Your beauty deserves way more, Dear."

She braced herself. "Death?"

He shook his head. "No. Eternity." Eriol then pushed himself towards her and kissed her full on the lips. He kissed her carefully, longingly, _lovingly. _But he realized he must not stop here. Reluctantly pulling away from her, the bespectacled man muttered softly, "Good bye, my love."

And with that last confession, he buried her head deep into the water.

He never let it resurfaced.

It was only after almost an hour later that he released his grip from around her neck and pulled his hand out of the water. He stood up to take a better look at her. He was right. She looked even more beautiful than when her soul was still intact. With skin paler than snow, raven hair floating beautifully on the water, and dead amethyst eyes staring back at him, Daidouji Tomoyo had surpassed the mortal beauty.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured again. "I envy you, Miss Daidouji."

* * *

><p>The seventh day<p>

._superbia._

(pride)

* * *

><p>His senses could barely feel the coldness when they all barged in. He exhaled a relief sigh. If these policemen were to arrive only ten minutes late, everything would be for nothing.<p>

The police already filled the spacious, freezer room. Among them, a tall woman with short brown hair was present. Ah, her mother. Eriol was glad she came. He kept staring at her as the police started to surround him. A handcuff was about to be clasped around his wrists, but as Sonomi Daidouji spoke, the police halted their actions.

"Where is Tomoyo?" she asked with voice filled with ire. "Where is my daughter?"

His eyes lit up upon hearing her name, upon hearing their anticipation. Eriol stood up from the plastic chair. The police automatically raised their guns at him but he only signaled them that he had no gun and that he had no intention to fight back. "I know you all can't wait to see her. But please be more patient. Her beauty is not to be disturbed that way," he spoke. He found that apparently his body could not resist the piercing coldness as his teeth almost clattered when he spoke.

"Where is she?" demanded a temperamental policeman.

The armless man only needed to shoot the armed police a cold glare to make him completely silent. "In due time," Eriol murmured as he walked to the back of the room, where a large red curtain was hung. His heart beat rapidly in anticipation. The moment he had been waiting for. He pulled down the red curtain – only to show a large block of ice, with a woman frozen inside.

He heard the mother screamed and his mouth formed a satisfied smile.

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi wailed as she approached the ice block and slammed her fist onto the cold surface.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Eriol spoke as he stared fondly at his muse. After her death, he had frozen her body inside the ice. He wished to make her beauty eternal. This way, Daidouji Tomoyo would never fear having to grow old. Her beauty would forever be preserved, would forever be praised. Smugness was evident on his face. "The most beautiful one. My art. My love. My pride…"

The policeman who had shouted at him earlier shook his head in fear. "You are sick," he murmured under his breath before he instructed his men to arrest him. "You are going to spend your life rotting in jail, young man."

"No," he calmly spoke. "I am going to spend my life in eternity with my beloved," and as he said the words, Eriol grabbed the gun of a police next to him.

A loud bang was heard as he blew his head up.

Sonomi gasped and the policemen froze in shock.

Eriol's lifeless body fell to the freezing ground.

A proud smile grazed his face.

He might have sinned because of her, but he would gladly enter purgatory for her.

**The End**


End file.
